<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creatures of the Night by artemiseamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581194">Creatures of the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon'>artemiseamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vikings [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ivar x OC - Freeform, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, WOC OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires aren't the only creature roaming in the night. Ivar moved through town after town taking and killing what he wanted. He must face a new reality when he crosses path with a creature unlike any he'd ever met before. </p><p>Note: This is a newish story I'm expanding from a drabble. In progress...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vikings [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creatures of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Theme: Dark Ivar x Demon OC<br/>Mentions of: being followed, vampires, witches, demons<br/>Rating: Adult 18+<br/>About: Viking AU apart for the show or his character in the show</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivar was a hunter; He liked to chase his food, to seduce it. He liked when they offered themselves willingly and when they didn’t. His favorite meal was Witches, there was something about their blood that called to the depth of the vampire. Their scent was irresistible. </p><p>Due to his raging bloodlust, he didn’t have the patience to wait for a witch to cross his path, but when he caught the scent of one it was like hitting the jackpot. Due to his age, he was powerful, he could overpower most spells. In his human life, his month was a witch, giving him the ability to mask himself and hide what he was. A skill he used to get close to his favorite kind of prey. </p><p>All of this was on his mind as he walked the streets of a new city. Hungry, he made his way downtown to the goth club. Being alive for so long he developed a ranking system of preferred meals. Once downtown It didn't take long to find what he was looking for. The short curvy brunette walked out of the club as he approached it. Her scent was both familiar and unfamiliar. </p><p>Ivar just assumed she was some kind of witch he hadn't encountered before, he was up for the challenge. It was only a block later when he grabbed her, pulling her into an alley. Pressing her into the wall he tilted his head back as he moved her hair from one side of her neck with his free hand. She pushed back but he was stronger, holding her in place. </p><p>As his teeth neared her neck the sound of her heart filled him with excitement, the feeling traveling over his whole body. He waited, savoring this moment. The moment right before penetration. His eyes met hers once more, the fear in them only adding to his growing pleasure.  </p><p>Closing his eyes he moved in for the bite, quickly realizing he was suddenly paralyzed. Unable to move or control his body. </p><p>Confused he looked to her for an answer as her facial expression turned from fear to amusement. Smiling wide she slipped from under him and cleared her throat. </p><p>“What did you do to me?” Anger in his voice. Still unable to move despite trying. </p><p>“Hmm...” she circled him taking him in with her eyes. Then slipping back into her original place, pressed between him and the wall. Resting one arm over the top of her head she tugged at his leather jacket with her free hand. </p><p>“Do you vampires think you’re the only creatures of the night?” Her grin wide and darkness in her eyes. The beautiful innocence of her face now steeped in mischief. </p><p>“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!” He yelled. Ivar knew witches, this was more powerful than a witch spell. He had no control of his body. Laughing more she made a gesture with her hand and he lost his ability to speak. Her amusement grew with his frustration. </p><p>“What do you think? Mmm? Should I ...release you?” She asked seductively, running her fingers against his sharp jawline. Nostrils flaring he shook his head signaling yes. “Since you asked so nicely.” With another gesture, the spell was undone and he took in a sharp inhale, his body tingling as the spell wore off. </p><p>“What are you?” His blue eyes are wild with confusion and anger. </p><p>“Stick around, maybe you’ll find out.” She winked at him and was gone. Ivar turned around, scanning every inch of the alley. She was gone, but her scent lingered behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>